Look Down
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Look down at what you've done, what you've become. Was it worth it? Is it too late to change? Look down and face what you've become and see what you can still become if given a reason to live again.


**Look Down**

**Series: Inu Yasha/****Les Misérables**

**Look down at what you've done, what you've become. Was it worth it? Is it too late to change? Look down and face what you've become and see what you can still become if given a reason to live again.**

* * *

Dull blue eyes stared out over the rushing water, stained brown with shit and blood. Once upon a time it might have been beautiful but not now.

No, not now.

A humorless chuckle feel from chapped pale lips.

Just like her.

Once upon a time she held power, position. She was the Shinkon no miko. Savoir of Japan.

Now.

Now she was but a homeless wench living in the slums of Paris. She should have known this would happen, there were no demons in her time. So of course they would fall eventually.

She had been so foolish, going along with her Nii-san, traveling the world. Spreading her doe eyed views on justice. Trying to help.

Psh.

One day she had woken up and her Nii-san was gone, just gone, they were all gone. Not a trace of demonic aura to be found anywhere. She was on her own.

Alone, a female with no money, nothing.

She had been a fool to trust everything in her Nii-san, he held all their money, papers, everything, she had been such a trusting fool. InuYasha said it would get her in trouble one day.

Well if he could see her now.

Yet another humorless chuckle fell from parched lips. She was so thirsty yet would not chance drinking that water, she was not a complete fool.

Her small frail shoulders shivered as the cold winter air wrapped around her, caressing her small famished frame. The only standing between her and the cold was a plain simple dress and a thin blanket.

She had long ago sold all her trinkets and other lavish things. She hadn't had many, she was not that kind of person, so the only ones she had on her were ones that meant something to her. A locket, a ring, and a few other things that were personal to her.

All sold for nothing more than enough to feed her for a day or two.

It was a pathetic excuse of living, surviving more like it. Yet she hoped, and prayed that she would one day scrape up enough money to get back home.

To once again see her homeland, it would be the last thing she did.

She was startled as a loud sickening crunch echoed around her followed by a splash. Her eyes moved towards the water, there floating in it was a body, yet another person who had given in and taken the easier route.

Yet who was she to judge? She had once thought about it then changed her mind. InuYasha would giver her hell and probably kick her ass back to the world of the living.

As he laid there dying in her arms he made her promise to live, and live she would. She would try.

She closed her eyes and said a small prayer hoping they had found peace.

Yet when she opened her eyes again she noticed the body was moving, whoever that was that had jumped was still alive!

Injured but alive.

Instantly she wanted to rush into the freezing water and help, some part of the righteous fifteen year old girl in her was still alive, yet the older wiser and more jaded part of her said no. He wanted to die, who was she to take that away from him? Why risk her life for some stranger?

No, people here they would rather turn a blind eye to you then help you.

People here were cold and uncaring.

...

...

...

Yet she wasn't. With a soft curse she stood up letting her blanket fall to the ground as she acted without thinking. She gasped as she hit the water, the cold frigid liquid stabbing into her like tiny knives.

With chattering teeth she swam her way to the floating body and with struggling limbs latched an arm around his shoulders and began the tiring effort of swimming back towards the bank.

It was a hard battle, one she thought she would lose but somehow, most likely the need to live surging forward, she made it back to the bank. With huffing puffing breaths she flopped on the bank next to the man she had saved.

He let out a pained hiss.

At least he was still alive.

But for how long?

Already her body was going numb, plus she noticed bright red blood trailing down the side of his face. If he didn't die from his injuries then he would freeze to death, as would she.

Oh hell no, she would not let saving him be in vain.

With a grunt she forced herself up, her joints locking in the cold. With chattering teeth she placed her hands on his middle, probing him trying to find the extent of his injuries.

He hissed in pain but did nothing more. Broken ribs, maybe even a fractured spine.

They would not heal naturally.

Not anytime soon and with shaking hands she shoved what little of her miko ki she had left itno his body. Fixing his broken bones and torn flesh.

It wasn't very smart, she hadn't eaten in days and using her powers took up precious energy she didn't have to spare but damn if she would let someone die if she could help it.

The only thing she could think as her vision faded to black was that, she was such a fool.****

* * *

**An: Yup, I went there. Please do tell me what you think I have a few ideas as to where this can go. Also, yes, I have a few more Le Miz/IY plunnies running around. Please don't hate me. .  
**


End file.
